Naranja
by Inner Fangirl
Summary: Lo que Tohru piensa sobre el color naranja


**Este es el primer fanfiction que escribo de Fruits Basket. Y lo hago sobre mi pareja favorita, Kyo&Tohru.**

**La hice desde el punto de vista de Tohru. Lo que ella piensa en un día normal de su vida.**

**Realmente puse mucho esfuerzo en este one-shot y creería que me quedó decente, aunque algo corto. Bueno, no los aburro más y los dejo que lean.**

**Dejen reviews sobre que les pareció, me ayudarían mucho a ver que tal quedó, y que errores cometí.**

* * *

**NARANJA**

Naranja. Era un lindo color, lo suficientemente lleno de vida, pero no demasiado llamativo.

Naranja como el atardecer que estaba observando ahora que había salido a recoger la ropa limpia.

Naranja, como el color del jugo que se tomaba a la mañana.

Naranja, como su peluche favorito desde la secundaria.

Como el color que tiño a la luna la noche que dijo "Si, acepto". Una hermosa y gigante luna teñida con naranja.

Naranja como el vestido que llevaba cuando el doctor le anunció que estaba esperando a su primer hijo.

Y naranja como…

- ¡Mami! ¡Mami!- su hijo entró corriendo en la habitación, volviendo de la escuela.

- Okaerinasai Souta-kun- le contestó con dulzura.

Él se acercó y la abrazó.

- Realmente que tenía ganas de venir rápido a casa- se escuchó a una voz gruesa decir- Por una vez no quiso pasar por la casa de Shisou a saludarlo, de vuelta de la escuela- ella le sonrió al otro recién llegado

- ¡Mami! Adivina que- dijo su hijo, reclamando su atención- En la escuela me dijeron que escribiera sobre mi color favorito- comentó con entusiasmo- El mío es el azul. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Y el tuyo, papi?

- Mi color favorito es el color de Tohru- dijo él con una sonrisa. Ella se puso roja.

- ¿Qué color es ese?- preguntó Souta, con inocencia.

- La mezcla del rojo y el blanco- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

- No sé cual es ese- se quejó Souta- ¡Di el nombre, papi!- su padre le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza- ¿Cuál es tú color favorito, mami?- volvió a preguntar su hijo, en visto de que la otra persona no le iba a contestar.

Ella apartó la mirada de su hijo por un segundo y la dirigió al rostro de su esposo. La sonrisa persistía en su rostro, la misma sonrisa torpe que le solía dirigir cuando tenían dieciséis años y vivían en la casa de Shigure. Con lo años no había cambiado.

Subió la mirada hasta sus ojos y allí lo vio.

¿Qué cual era su color favorito? Naranja, el color de los ojos que la miraban con un amor tan profundo como el más grande abismo. Esos ojos que le susurraban constantemente te amo, y que le provocaban un sentimiento calido en el fondo de su corazón.

Ojos naranjas que ella esperaba seguir observando todo el resto de su vida. Los ojos de la persona que era una de las cosas más preciadas para ella.

- Naranja- le contestó a su hijo- El color de Kyo-kun.

Kyo se acercó y la besó en la frente. La tomó de la mano y la miró con aquellos ojos naranjas que una vez más le decían te amo.

Sintió su cara volverse caliente, y con rapidez se volvió a mirar a su pequeño hijo, que los miraba sonriente.

- A mi también me gustan los colores de mami y de papi- anunció, con una felicidad que llegaba hasta sus ojos marrones- Pero mi favorito sigue siendo el azul.

- Me parece bien- le contestó Kyo- ¿Por qué no vas adentro y comienzas a escribir lo que te pidieron en la escuela?

Él lo obedeció y corrió dentro de la casa.

- ¿Te llevo el té al dojo?- le preguntó ella- Solo me tomara unos minutos prepararlo, puedes ir yendo a abrir el dojo.

- Después- le contestó él- Ahora vamos a ver el atardecer ¿quieres?

- Claro- se sentaron uno al lado del otro y observaron el atardecer.

- Mira- dijo Kyo señalando al horizonte- Allí esta el color de Tohru- en efecto, casi donde terminaba el horizonte, el cielo tenía una tonalidad rosada que se entremezclaba con el naranja.

- Y esta junto al color de Kyo- le contestó.

- Rosa y Naranja. Tú y yo. Siempre juntos- susurró él, mientras aumentaba ligeramente la presión en su mano.

- Nunca sueltes mi mano- susurró ella de vuelta.

Kyo la besó y aquel beso estaba tan lleno de magia como el primer beso que compartieron. La llenaba de felicidad como aquella vez.

No necesitó abrir los ojos para saber de que color eran los ojos que ella sentía que la observaban. Eran naranjas.

Naranja. Su color favorito. El color de su felicidad.


End file.
